Distraction
by MoonCloud101
Summary: Matthew and Alfred are students at a university. Matthew simply wants to study, but Alfred thinks there are better things they could do. A small bonus smut chapter to my story The Longest Time


"Hey, Mattie! Mattieeee! Pay attention to meee!" Alfred whined from the bed while Matthew sat at his desk, studying his book.

"Al, you know we have to study. We're going to be graduating soon." Matthew responded, keeping his eyes on the book.

"But that's boring!" Alfred complained, "pleeeease Mattie? I'm so lonely over here."

Matthew sighed. "Study your book. We can do something later."

Matthew could almost hear the frown in Alfred's voice as he said, "but I wanna do stuff now." Squeaks and groans sounded from the bed behind Matthew as he assumed Alfred stood up, heading over to the Canadian.

Suddenly Matthew found his book closed and two strong arms wrapping around his shoulders. "I'll just have to distract you then." A voice whispered in his ear.

"Al, not now." Matthew said, though didn't push him away.

"Yes now. I'm your boyfriend, I have priorities over studying." Alfred said, and Matthew could just imagine the grin that was probably plastered to his face.

"Al..." Matthew sighed, then yelped when a wet tongue began to trace the shell of his ear.

"C'mon Mattie." Alfred whispered, his hot breath tickling Matthew's ear. "Let's have some fun."

Matthew swallowed, feeling his resolve crumble. Alfred chuckled at Matthew's silence and began to nibble on the Canadian's ear, then slowly trailed his tongue around the shell again. Matthew shivered lightly. Damn Alfred. He knew all of Matthew's weak spots.

Alfred trailed his lips down from Matthew's ear and to his neck, kissing as he went. He began to suck at a particular spot, one that he knew drove Matthew crazy. Shivers ran down the Canadian's spine and he held back a moan, biting his lip to keep from doing so. Alfred persistently continued to suck on Matthew's neck, leaving a dark love bite contrasting greatly against the Canadian's pale neck.

Eventually Alfred released Matthew's neck with a 'pop' and murmured against his skin, "I know you want to Mattie." Alfred's hands trailed down Matthew's waist and to his hips, rubbing them gently as he started to kiss his neck once more. This time Matthew let out a small moan.

"That's it baby." Alfred whispered against Matthew's neck, before resuming his kissing and sucking.

"I hate you." Matthew mumbled, tilting his head automatically.

"Do you really?" Alfred chuckled, rubbing Matthew's hips a little harder and biting his neck aggressively. Matthew gasped and an apologetic tongue immediately began to rub the spot soothingly.

"Yes." Mathew whined, and he wasn't sure if it was a reply to Alfred's question or a beg for more.

Alfred merely chuckled again and began to suck Matthew's neck, leaving more marks. Matthew bit his lip as Alfred worked on his neck, fighting to keep from making any noises. Alfred's hands began to wander from Matthew's hips, slipping up the Canadian's shirt and tracing slow patterns along his stomach. His hands moved up and gently brushed a nipple, making Matthew moan softly. Alfred used his hands to gently tease the sensitive pink buds, his mouth still at Matthew's neck.

Matthew could feel his arousal growing and knew that trying to study was pointless now. Alfred had succeeded in distracting him. The bastard.

"A-Alfred." Matthew moaned quietly, signaling that he was giving in. No sooner had the word left his mouth than he suddenly found himself in his bed, blankets a tangled mess beneath him. Alfred began attacking his neck once more and Matthew wrapped his arms around the other's strong shoulders, keeping their bodies pressed close together. A hand slipped up his shirt again, this time taking the garment completely off and throwing it to some random corner in the room.

Slightly rough hands explored Matthew's torso, feeling soft skin and causing shivers to run through the Canadian's body. Alfred's mouth disconnected from his neck, pausing for a moment to remove his own shirt before diving back in, this time to ravish Matthew's mouth. A tongue prodded its way into a willing mouth, forcing it open wider. Matthew gladly complied, his own tongue rubbing against Alfred's as it explored every corner of his mouth.

The kiss continued as Alfred's hands began to move lower, slipping into Matthew's jeans. A small whine left his mouth, breaking the kiss as Alfred's touch sent tingles through his body.

"Wow, so hard already, Mattie?" Alfred chuckled lightly, his voice husky, "so hard for me. You love my touches, don't you?"

Matthew nodded his head and Alfred chuckled again, taking a moment to remove Matthew's jeans from his body so he was just left in his boxers. A hand lightly began to rub Matthew's growing arousal and he bit back a moan. He didn't want to be too loud; this was a dorm after all. People could hear.

After a few more moments of rubbing Alfred slipped off Matthew's boxers as well, throwing them amongst the pile of discarded clothes.

Matthew shivered slightly, now completely exposed. A blush tinted his cheeks as Alfred examined him, a sly smile on his face. "C-c'mon, just hurry up, Al." Matthew muttered.

"Mm, no. I think I'll take my time." Alfred said lowly, chuckling lightly. "I love teasing you." As he said this he ran a finger along the tip of Matthew's length, running circles. Matthew let out a high pitched whine and Alfred grinned.

"I love the noises you make too." He said, moving his fingers to rub along Matthew's member, using light, teasing touches. Matthew continued to whine, wanting more. If Alfred wouldn't give it to him, he'd get it himself. He reached up and yanked Alfred's head down, crushing their lips together in desperation. Alfred let out a small laugh but let the kiss continue, their mouths working together passionately.

They continued to kiss and eventually Alfred gripped Matthew's member in his hand, finally having enough of teasing. He began to pump it slowly, and Matthew moaned into his mouth. Alfred disconnected the kiss and ran his lips down Matthew's jaw, nipping it softly as he continued to pump Matthew's length in his hand.

"O-oh god, Alfred. Please." Matthew begged, head tilting back, mouth open, a trail of saliva leaking from the corner due to their wet kiss. "Just fuck me."

Alfred smirked, "Well since you asked so nicely," he reached over to Matthew's small nightstand, picking up the bottle of lube that lay there. He squeezed a fair amount onto his fingers and brought his hand lower, circling the digits around Matthew's entrance. The tip of a finger entered and pulled out again before circling again and repeating the process, making Matthew whine desperately. "Al, please."

Finally Alfred pushed his finger all the way inside, Matthew breathing a satisfied sigh- Though it still wasn't enough. "More~" he begged.

"As you wish," Alfred whispered, bringing a second finger inside Matthew and beginning to thrust them, stretching Matthew further. It hadn't been too long since they'd done this, but Alfred still wanted to make sure Matthew was nice and loose before he entered him.

Matthew writhed and moaned beneath Alfred, ignoring the slight sting of something invading him and focusing on the intimacy of the moment. A third finger was inserted and Matthew bit his lip, the sting more noticeable now. He brought Alfred's head down once more for another kiss, the other still fingering him. The fingers pushed in and out at a steady pace, and eventually Matthew began to rock back down on them, taking them in even deeper. "A-Alfred, more. I'm ready." Matthew whispered against Alfred's mouth.

"Just a bit more, Mattie." Alfred responded, now pausing in his thrusting and spreading his fingers around inside Matthew, searching for something. As soon as he found it Matthew let out a sharp cry, pleasure completely washing over him. Alfred smirked and made a 'come here' motion with his fingers, hitting the spot again and making Matthew's vision swim.

"I-if you keep doing that, I-I'll come." Matthew managed to gasp out as Alfred made the motion again. He didn't want to finish too prematurely; he may be too exhausted to continue, and they hadn't even gotten to the really good stuff yet.

"Alright, okay." Alfred said, finally pulling out his fingers. He reached over to the nightstand to grab a tissue from the box, carefully wiping the mess of lube off his fingers. He then grabbed the bottle once more, handing it to Matthew and smiling. It was routine. Alfred prepared Matthew, and Matthew prepared Alfred. They had equal work to do, so one didn't feel too powerless and the other completely dominating.

Matthew sat up in the bed and squeezed some lube into his hand, looking up and noticing that Alfred had kicked off his pants and boxers, allowing his arousal free. He reached his hand out and began to rub the gel onto Alfred's member, going slow and using the lightest teasing pressure he could. Alfred closed his eyes and bit his lip as Matthew worked on him, making sure every inch of his length was coated in lube.

"Okay." Matthew murmured and lightly kissed Alfred's lips when he was finished, wiping his hands on his thighs. Alfred opened his eyes and pushed Matthew so he was lying on his back. Matthew immediately spread his legs and Alfred moved between them, kneeling and grasping Matthew's hips, lifting them up so he could go in at the perfect angle. Matthew legs wound around Alfred's waist, helping in holding him up.

Alfred's eyes met Matthew's as he began to push in, seeing the pleasure-pain that was in them. They kept eye contact; dark blue eyes gazing into lust-filled violet ones.

Matthew resisted the urge to cry out and instead looked into Alfred's eyes, focusing on them and not the pain of being filled so completely. Alfred whispered words of reassurances as he continued to move in, stopping when he was completely sheathed inside of Matthew.

Ragged breaths drew themselves from Matthew's mouth as he waited to become adjusted to having Alfred inside him, his eyes closing. Alfred continued to murmur sweet nothings into Matthew's ear, lightly combing his fingers through the golden blond hair.

After a few minutes, Matthew's eyes opened again and he looked to Alfred. "Okay, you can move."

Alfred smiled, gladly beginning to move, having been desiring it since he'd pushed in, but he'd waited for Matthew. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his partner, and plus it was more pleasurable if both of them were enjoying it.

Slowly, he pulled back and then in again, keeping his pace steady, not wanting to go too fast just yet. He desperately wanted to move as hard as he could and fuck Matthew senseless, but he knew he'd have to be patient. Eventually, those words he had been desperately wanting to hear came.

"Al~ faster~"

Alfred grunted in acknowledgment and picked up his speed. Every time Matthew moaned he went a little faster, until he was thrusting in and out as hard as he could. Matthew fought to hold back the noises that kept escaping his lips; the dorm had thin walls, and he would just die of embarrassment if someone heard them. Alfred, however, had other ideas, a smirk playing on his lips. As he thrusted, a hand found its way to Matthew's erection and wrapped around it, causing Matthew to moan loudly, forgetting his resistance to make noises. Alfred began to slowly pump Matthew's member, increasing the speed gradually until it was in pace with his thrusts. The Canadian continued to moan, losing himself in the heat of the moment and not focusing on anything except him, Alfred, and the pleasure coursing through his body.

"Alfred! Oh god, right there!" Matthew moaned, his back arching off the bed and hands gripping Alfred's shoulders tightly. Alfred simply moved his hips faster, aiming for the spot that made Matthew see stars, moaning softly. It was amazing how different they were in bed, vocally. While Matthew was usually quiet and shy in the outside world, when sex was involved, he became very loud and moaned for all he was worth. Alfred on the other hand was typically quiet, with only a few grunts and soft moans giving way to the pleasure he was experiencing. They really were opposites, but it was perfect.

"Alfred~ I'm close!" Matthew moaned, fingers digging into Alfred's shoulders as he felt his stomach coil and release, calling Alfred's name in a desperate cry. Liquid splashed all over his stomach and Alfred's, who continued to thrust, not quite finished yet. After a few moments Alfred moaned Matthew's name, releasing inside of him.

The American collapsed onto Matthew, the two panting heavily. A few minutes passed and they had regained a regular breathing pattern, Alfred lifting his head to chuckle and smile at Matthew

"I'm pretty sure the whole dorm heard you. There you go scarring the neighbors again."

Matthew blushed furiously and smacked Alfred's head. "It's your fault!"

"It's my fault I seduced you. It's your fault you're so loud. "Alfred laughed, laying on his side and curling up next to Matthew.

"I can't help it..." Matthew mumbled, cheeks red.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Alfred said, reaching up to kiss Matthew's cheek. "I love you anyway though."

Matthew huffed and curled onto his own side, snuggling into Alfred. "I love you too."


End file.
